


Acts of Proof

by silasfinch



Series: Acts of Faith [1]
Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Meeting the Parents, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/silasfinch
Summary: A longer oneshot during their time together in season 5.Mothers and Lovers aren't always on the best of terms.





	Acts of Proof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thekeyunderthemat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyunderthemat/gifts).



> This is my first longer oneshot before starting my multichapter fic.  
> We weren't given enough tropes with this pairing.  
> Thanks to E as always - different time zones or not  
> thekeyunderthemat; for the kind words and ideas

**Acts of Proof**

 

Facts are stubborn things; and whatever may be our wishes, our inclinations, or the dictates of our passions, they cannot alter the state of facts and evidence **John Adams**

 

Rosemary O'Neil - Lin knew three things about Sydney Katz.

 

Sydney was a prodigious talent in her chosen field and regularly challenged both academic and clinical established wisdom.

 

-Sydney was an out lesbian but still followed a religion that that had ambivalent feelings towards this identity.

 

Sydney had a unique ability to break her daughter's, heart and had done so in three successive years.

 

 

It is this last reality that is making the usually cheerful academic scowl and murmur angrily. Rosemary and Declan were checking in on Maggie after not receiving the usual weekly phone calls and being stood up on a family lunch date.

 

"Maggie is sick - she is probably still at Syd's place recovering." The doctor looked like he belonged on a beach.

 

The casually delivered information was not exactly comforting. The term 'sick' had taken on a whole different meaning since Rosemary had raised rambunctious twins and more recently since Maggie's injury.

 

Dr. Zach Miller was quick to reassure that it wasn't too serious and Maggie would be complaining about Strudel and bed sizes in no time; As if this was the most natural occurrence in the world.

 

Declan seemed to think so anyway as he drove them to the other doctor's apartment complex. He had had dinner with the couple a few weekends ago and was nothing but complimentary; in an infuriating casual way

 

"She is lovely Mum, and Gigi is nuts about her, always has been. Let it go. Maggie is a big girl who can fend for herself, and they seem in a stable place together much better than before".

 

Declan hadn't seen the dimming in his sister's eyes each time the redhead left. Instead, he had played the role of master of distraction by taking her on long hikes and enlisting her advice in selecting the best companion dog for their cousin's son with Autism Spectrum Disorder.

 

Maggie had practically lived at IKEA between shifts; constructing ven diagrams and con lists. She was ever the project seeker.

 

Maggie's Instagram had become alight with photos of Arlo, the Great Pyrenees for months.

 

'Syd's place' turned out to be in a beautiful suburb, not 15 minutes from the hospital. The building had historical architectural features and appeared scrupulously maintained.

 

There were worst places she had visited Maggie's significant others, but Rosemary was reserving judgment.

 

"Ease up on the scowling Mumma, Sydney isn't even here to be on the receiving end. Besides James, the doorman is very protective of Syd." Declan gestured to the man standing at reception.

 

**

 

Somebody was singing.

 

Sydney's door was ajar and a lilting voice filtered out, the words indistinct.

 

James said that Sydney had asked not to be disturbed but always kept an exception for family, given their unpredictable hours.

 

Declan pushed the door fully open, and they slip into the doorframe.

 

Rosemary had seen plenty of pictures of Sydney Katz. In the beginning, she had been curious and pulled up several official bios. Recently Maggie had started sending her photos of their various outings or tagging the other doctor on social media, with increasingly tender captions.

 

This Sydney was very different.

 

The young doctor was sitting on the couch dressed in an oversized Harvard sweatshirt crooning softly to Maggie who was lying asleep in her lap; long fingers were trailing through tangles.

Rosemary knew that med school necessity had only increased her daughter's natural tendency to fall asleep in whatever position or time length that was made available. She was willing to bet Sydney had been there for an extended period.

 

"Hey, how is she doing?"

 

Declan pitches the question quietly, but Sydney still jumps at the intrusion and regards them from behind crooked glasses, genuine confusion clouding previously serene features.

 

The look she sent Rosemary is caught between fearful and resolute.

 

It took several moments and a placating pillow for the redhead to extract herself from a sleepy embrace. She regarded her guests uncertainly for another few beats before seeming to make a decision. Expertly utalising swift and economic movements she pointed between Declan, Maggie and the bedroom at the back of the apartment.

 

'Righto.'

 

Declan crouched and gathered his sister in his arms, whispering a stream of comforting words as she half-heartedly stirred and began raising objections about preeclampsia and its suitability in Scrabble.

 

Declan was taller than his sister, and he seemed to tower of over Sydney, it was almost comical the way he differed to her and obeyed her silent commands.

 

"Come on GiGi, tell me all about it."

 

Sydney turned and regarded Rosemary as he shuffled off in the direction indicated.

 

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. O'Neal," she said formally offering a hand and a tentative smile.

 

"Dr. Katz"

 

There was no going back now, for better or worse.

 

***

 

"There is a great pizza place down the road if you would like to stay. I need to wake Maggie up in about in hour anyway so that she can take her meds. She would love to see you both"

 

"Does she have a migraine?"

 

"Yes a particularly nasty one - knocked her for six for a while but she is on the mend now. We don't know what causes them, but Shakar thinks she will always have occasional episodes like this - especially after long shifts" Sydney explained, falling into the role of educator.

 

"She always had headaches as a child too. I bet you were at the singing awhile, huh?" Rosemary said, noticing Sydney stretching her neck and hands as she spoke.

 

"I am sorry she missed your lunch it hit hard last night, and she has been curled up ever since" Sydney looked as if she expected to be blamed for the occurrence.

 

"I am just glad to know she is ok" Rosemary considered with a genuine smile.

"It is lovely to finally meet you though I wish it were under better circumstances.

 

"You too. Maggie said you were lecturing in a fortnight. We were planning to attend. I would still like to if that is ok?" Sydney issued the request in a rush.

 

Declan shot her a look that said 'be nice she is making an effort.’

 

At this, this one was unlikely to fall asleep at the mere notion of Mircoecominics in Developing Nations: An Introduction.

 

A minor but important point in her favor.

 

Maybe she would gain a few more before the end of the evening.

 

+++

 

"I was wrong, but my motivations were honorable."

 

Declan had gone to collect the pizza and several items for Maggie from the nearby drugstore. Rosemary had opted to stay for a cup of tea, promising her son faithfully that her integration of the young doctor would be mild and respectful.

 

He had looked decidedly unconvinced.

 

"Direct aren't you?" Rosemary commented neutrally before sipping her tea.

 

"I try to be now, but it wasn't always the case generally or with Maggie, much to my shame on both counts."

 

"You seem to have a habit of clocking up air miles rather than communicating. Is Canada permanent this time?" the undertone was far from subtext.

 

Sydney nodded "I will stay as long as Maggie wants me to."

 

 

Rosemary was afraid that for all her casualness 'we are just hanging out, mum’, Maggie would measure their time together in decades if given the opportunity.

 

 

"I was afraid to hold her hand. I knew I was not ready to be the person Maggie needed. She deserved to be considered the best addition to somebody's life, bragged about with pride not forever making concessions to a frightened newbie. It took me several thousand miles, three countries and an ex-girlfriend I should have treated better to get here." Sydney looks young in her earnest declarations.

 

They were silent for several long moments.

 

"She always defended you no matter how upset she was. Maggie would never let anybody speak poorly about you, but you hurt her deeply and have the power to do so again. You know better than most where her career is right now, don’t underestimate your influence, ok?"

 

Sydney nodded gravely.

 

Rosemary was trying not to be distracted by the visible signs of cohabitation surrounding her. Maggie was all over this apartment in both possessions and style.

 

The mixing of items should not have worked in a space that could charitably be described as utilitarian both it did. Mainly the area looked like her first home with the twins father, steeped in the life of young doctors.

 

Not the space of casual daters.

 

Maggie's vibrating phone displayed a picture of her and Sydney hiking.

 

Rosemary feared that her warnings were too late.

 

For both of them.

 

 

+++

 

"How is young Arlo doing?"

 

Sydney was carefully putting together a plate for Maggie, a mixture of food, medication, and headache comforts as the Lins set the table for an early dinner.

 

"He is settling in well - Angus is completely over the moon." Declan enthused scrolling through his phone to bring up the latest updates on the family blog.

 

"If I offered Maggie the chance to monitor an Octuplets pregnancy or spend the time at the Training Facility for Arlo and his littermates the babies would have stiff competition." Sydney joked grinning at the images over his shoulder.

 

"We are taking him and Angus to the park next long weekend if you want to tag along. GiGi was saying you have some leave coming up”

 

"Assuming two of my most unsettled babies cooperate and deliver on schedule without major complications, count me in. We could see if Alex and Luke we free as well."

 

The two chattered bouncing between topics quickly; Declan was revealing his efforts to find a new job and career path, not sharing his sister's singular focus.

 

"Our birthday is coming soon. I am sure the facility has dogs for rehoming" the tone was teasing and suggestive.

 

Sydney blushed fiercely "Our hours are too chaotic to be fair to a dog yet; besides Maggie is too big-hearted not to rescue a mini menagerie before considering dream dogs." A tender smile graced her lips.

 

Rosemary was careful to note that there wasn't a denial of the implied domesticity. Would this young doctor stay up to nurse a geriatric, three-legged poodle on these expense hardwood floors? Would she hold Maggie when a foster animal died?

 

To use a sports metaphor her ex-husband and brother in law would appreciate.

 

How much skin did she really have in the game?

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

"Don't tell me you went to Uncle Jack's without me; those smells don't lie Katz."

 

Maggie blinked uncertainly in the doorway, not really expecting to see her girlfriend, brother, and mother sitting around the table over pizza. She had heard the familiar voices as she woke up, but the reality was another matter entirely.

 

Her mother's opinion of Syd had never been exceptionally high, even though Maggie quickly learned not to mention their developing bond, but her latest return had not gone over at all well.

 

Her words either casual or confident did not seem to make any difference to Rosemary's bottom line. In the end, Syd just was not mentioned in their weekly phone call beyond the collective pronoun.

 

"Yours is warming in the oven Lin, complete with garlic rolls and chicken tenders" Sydney replied grinning broadly as a sleepy Maggie emerged from the bedroom still looking pale and worn but more rested.

 

"Sometimes I think you are using me for my proximity to that place, you know." Sydney teased.

 

"Can't say I would blame her. This is some seriously fantastic Kosher food, Syd. So glad I caved and got the cake you recommended. The joy does not have to end" Declan smiled as Maggie ruffled his head on the way past before reaching down to hug her mother.

 

"Exactly how many embarrassing stories did you manage to get through? On the scale between Christmas outfits when we were five and the karaoke night, we agreed never to talk about again."

 

"How are you feeling, Darling? Sydney was just filling us in on the details of your migraine. Sounds terrible."

 

"I may have come close to asking Syd to revise the lost art of Tripaning a few times, but I am feeling much better now, complete with a returned appetite so we may be fighting over the last slice of cake, Dec."

 

"I reckon I could still take you in a wrestle for dessert" he replied confidently.

 

"Don't either of you dare undo all my good work on a lark. It took work to get you back on your feet, Lin. You do not need to be challenging gravity at the first opportunity just because your brother threatened your macho cred." Sydney's words were both stern and affectionate.

 

"Yes Ma'am" the twins chimed sheepishly ducking their heads in mock shame.

 

 

 

 

***

 

"Well your mother didn't kill me or break out any old Irish curses, that is a good start."

 

"Mmmm?" Maggie asked sleepily before burying her head back into Sydney's shoulder.

 

They have curled up in bed - a movie playing in the background from the other room. Maggie had theoretically gone to change into fresh pajamas but had collapsed into an exhausted daze midway through the process. Sydney had resigned them both to a poorer circadian rhythm than usual and quickly joined her.

 

"Never mind we will talk about things in the morning. You need to get some more sleep." Sydney said reaching for her discarded medical journal.

 

"You shouldn't wear a wig."

 

"What?" The non-sequitur genuinely confuses Sydney

 

"When you get married you shouldn't wear a wig. I did some reading and some of the changes you have made are much bigger. Your hair is way too lovely for that. It would be a crime, way larger than fibers."

 

Sydney's heart leaps at all that the sleepy commentary implies both in their current circumstances and plans for the future.

 

Did Maggie know where she situated herself and their relationship by offering such an opinion?

 

Sydney may have changed but not so much that romantic partners discussed the sacred rituals.

 

"I think that my hair is safe for a while yet Maggie. We can revisit it later if you wish."

 

Maggie smiled in her sleep.

 

 

 


End file.
